Dye sensitized solar cell (DSSC) is a kind of solar cell with nanofilm. The anode of the DSSC has porous structure formed by nanoparticles of metal-oxide-semiconductor, and the dye molecules are adsorbed on the surface of the porous structure and form chemical bonding with the metal-oxide-semiconductor. When the dye molecules absorb the optical energy, some electrons in the dye molecules jump to the conduction band and flow to the anode through the metal-oxide-semiconductor to generate the photocurrent. The advantage of the DSSC includes low cost of the raw materials, simple manufacturing process, and simple manufacturing equipments; therefore, the DSSC has the lowest manufacturing cost in the various kinds of the conventional solar cells.